A broadcast receiving apparatus receives television broadcasting where program information and the like are encoded in a digital television broadcast signal for multiplexing. The broadcast receiving apparatus has the function of presenting the encoded program information and the like to a user. Examples of a specific method of presenting the program information to the user include: a method of, when the user has requested the presentation of the program information, displaying the title of the program, the content of the program, and the like as character information using an OSD (on-screen display) function; and a method of, when the user has requested the presentation of the program information, converting the program information into a speech signal using a speech synthesis circuit for output (see Patent Literature 1, for example).